The Alpha Triumphrate
by sasukechic
Summary: After the Hale Fire, what remains of the Hale pack make plans. But when the rogue alpha threatens Beacon Hills and the rest of the Hale pack returns to help Derek after hearing of his sister's disappearance, how will this change events. And will pack matter more than family for one of the returning members. AU from S1E1 after prologue. (Rating may change)


The Alpha Triumphrate

A/N: Disclaimer: Hey All, I literally own nothing but Amelia and Will, but I do wish I owned Tyler Hoechlin, my life would be complete...Oh well. A girl can dream, and boy do I dream...Anyway, on with the show...

Prologue: The Mated Ones/Pack planning

 _1 week after the Hale fire…._

 _Four young teenagers stood before the burnt out shell of the old family house which only the week prior had held a large and ancient family now decimated in number, only two teenage survivors of that family stood before the devastation, Laura Hale and her younger brother Derek. They were joined by Laura's best friend Amelia; whose hands were still in bandages from the fire, and her younger brother William Ethan, who preferred to be called Ethan; Liam only to his sister, who had a bandage on his cheek and both his hands similar to his sister, wrapped in bandages._

" _You're leaving,…both of you?" asked Amelia worried for her friend._

" _Yes," replied Laura, "Derek and I are leaving, after I turn 18, which is in 2 weeks."_

" _Laura, where will you go, your whole family was here, Peter's still here; well mostly and he's Peter so not really great incentive to stay, no offence…." reasoned Amelia._

 _Derek and Ethan simply staring forward, both in shock after the events of the last week, while Amelia and Laura debated back and forth._

" _No offence had, you're right, about Peter I mean, but Derek and I have to get away from here it's not safe here for us anymore," Laura continued, "more than that you can't keep staying at your aunt's, she has your cousin to think about now that she and your uncle are divorcing, and you and Ethan need to be with your pack Mia, with me and Derek, that's why I asked you here."_

" _Laura, I love you I do but please don't call me Mia and don't call that spineless, family abusing asshole 'my uncle' again he's not family to me, my brother, my aunt or my cousin. And I know Ethan and I can't stay there forever but I don't turn 18 for two years, just like Derek, and I can't just take off with Ethan and not say where we're going or who we're with, the cops would notice, especially now. I mean it's not that either of us don't want to come with you, it's just too dangerous right now," Amelia said contemplating a way to resolve things, "I mean talk about a rock and a hard place Laura…." She said pacing back and forth beside her brother._

" _Then we need to think of….." Laura began trying to calm her best friend down, "Amelia, Amelia…..Errrrr Mia stop for a sec….." she continued still trying to get her friend to listen….._

" _Mia!" began Ethan speaking for the first time, but still both their effort did nothing until Derek moved forward and caught Amelia's shoulders and looked into her eyes his ice blue wolf eyes glowing….._

" _Mia…" Derek said, "Please…"_

 _Amelia took a deep breath and said "I'm calm, I'm sorry guys, I'm calm, I just don't want any of us to be separated right now, we need each other, all of us need each other….." she continued stepping out of Derek's hold._

" _I know Amelia," Laura said moving towards her friend, "We need to think about this, we need to agree right now about what we're going to do next, but we can't stay here, none of us can."_

 _Looking up at the burnt out shell of the old house Amelia had a very dangerous but brilliant plan._

" _You're right Laura, you and Derek should go as soon as you can…." Amelia began._

" _Amelia!" Derek whisper-shouted, staring at his sister's best friend in disbelief as Laura and Ethan stared silently._

" _No Derek, listen," Amelia countered turning half away between the other three occupants of the woods and the burnt out house, "Laura's right it's not safe for any of us here, but less so for you two, once Laura turns 18 she gets custody of you, then you two need to go, leave Beacon Hills and get yourselves set up somewhere far from here. Once you've done that Laura can contact me and then Ethan and I can pack up and join you wherever you ended up. While you're doing that Ethan and I can make sure that our aunt and cousin are safe and come up with a reasonable cover story for why we're leaving and where we're going that doesn't tie back to either of you. Then we meet somewhere between both points and we're free and clear to wait things out until the danger passes and maybe come back here if we want." She explained to her companions. "It's not the most ideal plan but this is our best option right now guys." She ended, explaining her solution to their dilemma._

" _She's right….." Laura said moving forward from behind the boys who were both staring at Amelia like she'd gone crazy, "It's our best option right now and the only solution we've come up with yet. Now I see why my mom liked you so much Amelia….." Laura continued, "Ok, if we're doing this we need to go over the basics of this plan because sometime before Derek and I leave you need to give me a way to contact you that that hunters can't track…."_

" _Laura!" Derek whisper-shouted to his sister, "a word in private, please….." he continued moving towards that burnt out shell of his old family home and walking around it to the other side, with Laura following, leaving their two companions behind. Once Laura stood opposite him, Derek continued, "I don't like this idea….."_

" _Derek…" Laura started but her brother cut her off._

" _No, Laura listen, I don't like this idea at all, I've already lost mom and pretty much everyone else," Derek reasoned, "you, Ethan, Mia, you're all I have left, god we don't even know of Cora's alive, this idea is insane and more than that I'm not leaving Mia, and you know why Laura, you know why I can't leave her, why I won't leave Mia, not now, not after this. You can't seriously expect me to just leave her here with hunters everywhere and not have me go completely insane. Laura I can't do that, I'm not leaving…" he trailed off half-hysterically as Amelia came around to join them; having heard enough of their somewhat one-sided conversation with her enhanced hearing._

" _Laura!" she called out; getting the attention of the two siblings, "its ok, let me…." She nodded her head towards Derek and Laura nodded back walking around to join Ethan on the other side of the shelled out ruins of the Hale house while Derek turned away from both girls._

" _How much did you hear…." He asked looking at Amelia for the first time since she came around the ruins,_

" _enough," she answered staring back at him, " enough to know that somethings eating at you that you haven't told Laura or my brother or even me, Der, and now it's getting so bottled up in that tight armour you wear around everyone, except your mom, that you can't hold it in anymore, but your mom's not here to help you let it out, but I am, talk to me Der, what's going on with you, I mean you've been more than reasonably zombie-like given recent terrifying, tragic, sorrowful events, and it's scaring me and Laura and Ethan, gah it's scaring us Derek." She said pausing to let her words sink in before continuing, "and I know that Laura's alpha now, and Cora's who knows where, hate to say it probably dead, most of your family; this pack, is dead too, but we still need you, we all need you. Laura's only alpha female Derek, you're alpha male now, so I'll tell you something that I haven't told Laura in the past week, or Ethan since the fire because he was trying to find a way out." She reasoned to Derek, before continuing,_

" _But in that house; when it was on fire Ethan and I found your mom, we stayed with her as long as we could looking for a way out of there for as many as of the pack as we could find, we were getting desperate, searching high and low while trying to avoid the flames as much as possible when we saw Cora, she was out cold from the smoke, Ethan picked her up and we kept moving, then the flames burst and your mom told us to go, we got Cora awake, she was scared so your mom told her to stay as close to Ethan as she could and that he was going to get her out while she looked for more survivors, they went off searching for some way out of that place and I said I was staying with her so I went with your mom to look for others who were still alive, we came to a door that was near the basement, we could hear screaming and voices, less and less by the second, but before we opened the door your mom turned to me, she said 'Amelia, I want you to live, get out of here and find Derek and Laura, you and him together will be unbeatable,' she took a necklace from around her neck, the one she always wore lately and then said, 'for a long time now my family have been the keepers of an ancient promise, a legacy that involves your family and mine, one that I pass down to you and Derek, give this to him and tell him this, "Tá muid ar cheann fiú i bás.", and tell him that he will always be beautiful all of him', then she pushed me down and opened the door and all I saw was flame and ash. I tried to go after her but the flames were too much, then I heard Ethan calling me so I turned back to find him, when we met up he told me he'd lost Cora in the fire and I told him Talia was dead, we had to go Derek, we tried looking for Cora, but all we found was the broken window we used to get out of the house, by that time the cops were already there and so were the hunters, I could smell them, I'm sorry Derek…." She finished removing a necklace from around her neck and stepping towards him._

" _You should have this, it's what Talia….it's what your mom wanted." Her voice breaking half-way through as she placed the necklace around Derek's neck._

" _I know that my idea back there is crazy and possibly suicidal but we need a plan Derek, this pack, what's left of it anyway, isn't safe here, and I heard the hunters after the fire, they were rooting for this…." She said stepping back and looking at the ruins of the family home, "so if this is what the hunters are doing now, killing our kind regardless of whether they have hurt innocents or not, then no one's safe." She began after calming Derek down with the story and the gift._

" _I know Mia, I know, but this, this is nuts, I mean I agreed with Laura when she said we had to leave, and when she said that we had all had to agree as a pack, but you can't make me agree to leaving you behind, to leaving you in danger, I was stupid enough to do that once before and look at what happened; I lost my family, I almost lost you, that's what I've been holding in since the fire Mia, god it's the reason for the fire," Derek said moving closer and wrapping his arms around Amelia, making sure that she was looking right at him; her expression showing curiosity and confusion, before he continued "a couple days before the fire I went to see Kate, I told her it was over that she and I were over, that we weren't gonna see each other again, she tried getting me to stay but I just walked out and slammed the door behind me…" Derek explained._

" _But she wouldn't leave you alone, would she?" Amelia asked thinking back over the last two weeks._

" _No, she kept showing up, even when I tried to avoid her, she was always just there, whispering in my ear, brushing against my arm…." Derek answered, "I tried to resist her but…." He trailed off._

" _But the allure of an older woman is too strong to ignore," Amelia finished, "especially for hormonal teenage boys, more so for hormonal teenage werewolf boys, even mated ones, like you."_

" _Yeah" Derek agreed._

" _Look Derek," Amelia started putting her hands on Derek's face and caressing his cheeks, "I get that Kate was a forbidden fruit that you just couldn't resist eating, pun grossly intended sorry, but that's over with now, we have to focus and right now this is our one shot to all make it out of this situation alive. I know Der, that you don't want to leave me behind again, and you won't be, Amelia continued but Derek interjected moving away from her and gesturing with his arms._

" _What do you mean, 'won't be leaving you behind' because this idea has Laura and I leaving and you're not coming with us, so please Mia, tell me, how is that not leaving you behind!" Derek said agitatedly pacing back and forth before Amelia._

" _Derek," she said holding out her arms, "Derek," catching hold of his arm and turning him to face her, "listen to me, Ethan and I need to cover you and Laura leaving so the hunters don't get suspicious," she reasoned before Derek cut in saying,_

" _But what about you, huh, whose going to cover you huh, tell me….."_

 _Amelia sighed before she said, "look at me Derek," she moved his face to look into hers, "listen, I have a bunch of good friends around the states, consequence of moving a lot, when you and Laura are both free and clear and settled somewhere else then we'll join you, give my aunt and anyone who asked a story involving one of my friends and why we're going there. But this can't involve you and Laura, it can't trace back to you or the hunters will be on to us." She explained looking for his acceptance and got it in a nod, so she added, "right now, Derek, I need you to trust me on this, I don't want to be away from you either," she moved closer and hugged him tightly, "I really don't want to be away from you, but we're not safe, we have to do this Derek, for the pack."_

" _For the pack." He echoed before he moved her face to meet his and lowered his head for their lips to meet in a deep kiss._

 _After several minutes she pulled back and said "we should head back to the others, we've been out here too long who knows where the hunters are right now or if they're listening we need to agree on a plan and get moving," she started moving a hand along his right cheek as he nodded before adding, "two days before you leave, meet me here at the house, we'll talk alone, but otherwise we should keep our distance; as much as it pains me but the hunters don't suspect me and Ethan, its best we keep it that way, for now."_

 _Derek nodded agreeing as they made their way around the burnt out house towards their waiting respective siblings, Amelia ahead, Derek trailing behind her, as they came into view of the two others she said "He still doesn't like it, but he understands that it's our only hope right now." Coming to a stop next to her brother while looking at her best friend, Derek moving to stand with his sister Laura as Amelia continued, "We need to agree on a plan and then get out of here, we've been here too long, the hunters might be close and they still don't suspect Ethan and I, we need that right now."_

" _Amelia's right," Laura began, "and while I know most of us…" she continued looking from Derek to Amelia when she said 'us', "don't particularly like the current plan, it's still the best we've got. So are we all in agreement then, 'yes' on my front, Ethan…." Laura finished turning towards her best friend's brother,_

" _Yeah," Ethan responded, "it's risky but we don't have any other options right now." Laura nodded agreeing with Ethan's added statement before turning to her best friend, "Amelia…"_

" _Yes, if it helps keep us together and safe in the long run." Amelia responded looking from Laura to Derek as she started speaking before turning back to Laura and looking her in the eyes. Laura nodded once again and turned to her little brother asking, "Derek…."_

" _I really, really don't like it….." Derek began looking from one to the other of each of his companions before continuing, "But you're all right, it's the best and only plan we've got, and it'll work in the long run."_

 _Nodding one last time Laura added, "Great, we're all agreed, now let's get out of here before the hunters come."_

 _All nodding their agreement the other three teenagers followed Laura Hale out of the Beacon Hills woods and into town before heading in separate directions for the night._

 _1 week 5 days later_

 _The sun was just dropping past the horizon when Amelia made her way to the Hale house in Beacon Hills woods to meet Derek, who was leaving town in two days with his older sister/guardian. Approaching the burnt out shell that used to be a house, she carefully placed a medium sized stone over a note on the porch and went inside, carefully, to wait for Derek to get there, as she headed to what used to be Derek's bedroom. She had barely been inside the house for 10 minutes when she heard footsteps behind her, arms circled her waist and hands covered her eyes, blocking her sight. "Guess who?" came the voice she'd been waiting to hear, she smiled and turned in the arms around her and leaned a little upwards to catch her companions lips in a smothering kiss._

" _Mmmmmm," she said pulling back, "is it…oh the love of my life, only man I ever want to be with, my eternal soulmate….." she added still smiling while bringing her arms up around his neck._

" _No silly," Derek replied also smiling, "it's just me, Derek." Causing her to giggle slightly and reply, "Well same thing really." Putting her lips back on his to kiss him soundly and moving towards the bed behind him._

" _What are you doing Mia," he asked after she'd pushed him to sit down on the bed, which was a lot less comfortable after it had been burnt in the fire, even though Amelia had snuck in after the police tape had been removed earlier in the week and padded the bed so that it wouldn't be completely useless when she and Derek came to be alone._

" _Do you remember the last time both of us were in this bed," she asked him while climbing to sit on his lap and looping her arms back around his neck and her legs around his waist, "when you chose me, forever….." Derek's only answer was a curious nod prompting Amelia to continue, "Well, Derek Emmanuel Erlias Hale, this is me choosing you forever." She stated before soundly kissing Derek and causing them to fall back on the bed so that they were laying down. They continued kissing before Amelia pulled back and took off her shirt, leaning back down to kiss him again._

 _The next time they broke apart, also the last time either of them spoke for the rest of the night Derek asked, "Mia wait, Mia stop for a sec," causing Amelia to stop after removing his shirt, in the middle of working open his belt, to look at him in the eyes, "are you sure about this Mia, you know what happens if we do this, there's no going back?"_

 _The next second Amelia's eyes were bright golden yellow and fangs were extended in her mouth which she moved to Derek's left shoulder and bit down on his skin hard enough to draw a small amount of blood but not too deep, ingesting the blood that welled to the surface she licked the wound and pulled back to look at Derek whose head had fallen back and his eyes had rolled back into the sockets when Amelia bit down on his skin, a moan of deep pleasure had escaped his throat which turned into a growl before he said, "that's a yes then." At seeing he newly fully bonded mate nod Derek growled again and attacked her mouth with a bruising kiss._

 _Deep into the night for miles around Beacon Hills woods moans and growls were heard as two worried teenagers stopped at the border to the woods while searching for their respective siblings, Laura Hale and Ethan McCall both looked towards each other and gave grim smiles knowing that deep within the woods of this once peaceful town, two sorrowful werewolf mates were saying their last goodbyes before circumstances and tragic events tore them apart for an unknown amount of time. The two teenagers at the edge of the woods gave each other one nod before turning back towards their respective homes for the night, soon their little family would be torn in two but tonight farewells and tears could wait._

 _When the sun rose the next morning Derek Hale was already awake, simply staring at his soulmate peacefully sleeping, one last time because by this time tomorrow he and his older sister would have already said their goodbyes and be on their way out of town, for now though Derek was content to watch his future dream peacefully for a little longer and run his hand along her bare arm. But moments later she stirred beside him as she woke and careful not to drop the sheets covering their naked forms turned towards him smiling before leaning up to kiss him on the lips lightly._

" _Morning," he said after their chaste little kiss. "good dream?" he added grim smile on his face as he traced his hand along her left cheek, half over her and half on the padded bed._

" _Mmmmmmmm," she began smiling up at her mate, "it was, I dreamed that last night never ended and we could just lay here in each other's arms forever, but I know that can't happen right now so I'll take a very stern, absolutely gonna happen rain check on an entire day in bed naked together, for later, when we're far away and safe." She finished running her hands along his bare arms that were holding him above her, still smiling._

" _Oh really?" Derek replied smiling while lifting his right eyebrow and leaning down to place a kiss on the giggling lips of his mate._

 _Before they could do anything else they heard the voice of Derek's sister Laura from outside the house, "Derek, Amelia, get dressed, we all have a lot to do today, no time for fooling around."_

 _Sighing, Derek leaned his forehead onto Amelia's and said, "I really hate Laura." under his breath. From outside they both heard Laura reply, "I heard that, just hurry up." Before hurrying to gather their scattered clothing and make themselves presentable. After they joined Laura outside they returned to town and spent the rest of the day preparing for Derek and Laura's departure at dawn the next day, before returning to the Hale house, this time with both their siblings in toe. However when Derek and Amelia entered the burnt house for another night spent in passionate goodbye, Ethan and Laura set up tents outside the house and camped out to give their loved up siblings a little bit of privacy. And this time when the sun rose they were already awake, both Derek and Laura all ready and waiting to go, when Amelia and Ethan stepped up to say their goodbyes. Saying goodbye to each other's respective sibling first, Derek to Ethan and Amelia to her best friend Laura, Amelia and Derek finally turned to each other, as their siblings said goodbye a few feet from them,_

" _Mia….." Derek started looking into the teary eyes of his mate before she cut him off,_

" _I'll try as hard as I can to stay out of trouble, Der, but you have to promise the same," Amelia said, trying to keep her voice steady as Derek gave a nod at her pause, "but you also have to promise that you'll wait for me….." she trailed off as Derek cut across her,_

" _Mia, who else could ever make me feel like you do, huh, you are MINE Amelia McCall and I am entirely YOURS, just like we promised," Derek told his mate, tilting her head to look him in the eye before asking, "like we promised last night, what did we promise each other Mia….?" He asked looking at his mate._

" _Always and Forever." She answered as he said the words with her nodding his head a few times._

" _Just you and me, baby, Always and Forever." He stated placing one last kiss on her lips and then her forehead and holding her in his arms._

 _Smiling slightly she joked, "don't forget me too quickly…." Which made Derek smile and reply "never."_

 _Both taking a step back to stand next to their own siblings they gave each other one last smile before Amelia turned her gaze to Laura and said "See you both in Star State within the next 2 ok" their secret code for the place they would meet in when things had cooled down, to which Laura nodded and turned to her brother, "it's time to go Derek." Before walking a couple steps as her brother nodded and followed, but after a bit he stopped and turned back to look at his mate standing beside her brother and whispered to her, "Forever, baby." Then he turned and kept walking as he heard her whispered reply, "Always, my soulmate." Then he quickened his pace slightly to catch up to his sister as the two werewolf Hale siblings left beacon Hills and half of their remaining pack members behind._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

11


End file.
